Slut Exam
by Larien Surion
Summary: Rin and Haruka like to do role-play when they have sex. This time, it's an exam. WARNING: explicit and sexual content.


**Warning:** This story deals with SEXUAL CONTENT of the YAOI variety. This is a role-play story, and as such has no place in the actual time-line.

 **Slut Exam**

Haruka Nanase finished unbuttoning his shirt, letting the short-sleeved garment slide off his shoulders and land in a crumpled heap on the floor. Slowly, he unbuckled his belt, glancing over at Rin Matsuoka as he did.

Rin was already naked, and had a strange leather bag beside him. While it wasn't uncommon for them to try out new things with their love life, the red-head was enjoying watching Haruka's nervous reactions to not knowing what was going to happen this time.

"Rin." Haruka's blue eyes glanced over towards the black bag. "It's just us this time, right?"

The reason for Haruka's question had some validity. The last time Rin had chosen their trail sex, he'd invited Sousuke to join in. It had been . . . interesting, and had also resulted in Haruka not being able to attend school for the next week due to the pain.

"It's just us this time." Rin assured him, right before tossing a very short hospital gown at his lover. "Put this on."

Haruka blinked, but did as he'd been asked. The gown barely covered anything, and he glanced nervously back at Rin. "Um, now what?"

Rin grinned at him. "I'm going to give you a check up." he replied. "And we're going to document it."

Haru swallowed when he saw Rin had a digital camera with him, and couldn't help the light blush that dusted his cheeks. He was, after all, an art student as well as an athlete. Rin knew that he liked having photographs of them together. This was something that really turned him on.

"Now, as for an exam table . . ." Rin glanced around before pointing to the long low table in the living room. "That will work."

Haru just nodded and sat on the edge of the table. He heard the camera click a few times before Rin made him part his legs for a few low front shots. His soft cock began to harden despite his nervousness.

Rin grinned at him and assumed a very phoney British accent. "Good day. I'm Doctor Matsuoka. And you are . . ." He paused to check a clipboard he'd had sitting out. "Ah, yes. Nanase."

Haru tried hard not to laugh at the horribleness of Rin's accent. Swallowing, he nodded. Might as well play along, it was less embarrassing, right? "Yes, sir. I-I'm here for a ph – ph - physical."

Rin smiled. "Alright. First we'll check your heart." He pulled a stethoscope out of the bag and stuck the ends in his ears, then pressed the cold circle against Haru's chest.

A soft gasp escaped the 'patient', but he didn't flinch.

"And now for your breathing." Rin moved the stethoscope, and Haruka took a few deep breaths for him. He flinched, however, when the cold object was placed against his bare back.

"Hmm." Rin smirked. "Can you remove the gown. I need to check your chest."

Haru nodded and reached back to undo the upper tie. He heard the camera snap off a few more shots as he let the gown slide down so his chest was bare. "Is this alright, doctor?"

Rin reached over and squeezed one of Haruka's pectorals. "Soft, yet firm." he said, dropping the accent as he felt up Haruka's chest. He lightly pinched the hard nipples. "These seem a bit hard."

"I'm sorry, sir." Haru gasped.

Rin reached into the bag and retrieved a tube of cream, squirting a generous amount on his fingers before putting the tube back and smearing the substance over his partner's chest. "There, that should help."

Haru bit his lip. Where the cream had been rubbed over his chest, his skin began to heat up. "What . . . was that?"

Rin smirked. "Just a cream." he replied. "Now, then. To check your lower regions. If you could finish removing the gown and lie back on the table."

Haruka finished removing the gown, unable to hide his erection any longer as he lay back as requested.

"Hmm." Rin mused. He moved the bag down to the end of the table, out of Haru's line of sight as he knelt at the end. "I need you to put your knees up and spread your legs for me, so I can do a proper exam."

Haruka sighed, but did as asked. He heard another set of shots from the camera. A gap escaped as Rin wrapped something around his aching cock.

"This needs further testing, Nanase." Rin remarked, even as he finished securing the small pressure cuff to Haru's sore organ. Quickly, he pumped up the pressure, and Haru bit back a moan. Pre-cum beaded at the tip, but the pressure was keeping any more from leaking out. Rin left the pressure tight as he squirted a bit more of the cream onto his finger, then smeared it over the head of Haru's cock. More of the warm cream found it's way over his tightly packed balls, and Haru moaned. Slowly, Rin released the pressure from the cuff, watching as more pre-cum oozed from the head. Removing the cuff, Rin reached back into the bag and withdrew another item, one he knew his lover enjoyed.

Haru looked down over his highly-sensitive chest as he felt the leather straps wrap around his cock. He bit his lip, watching as Rin pulled a rubber tube from the bag and fit part of it through a hole in the top strap. He writhed a bit as he watched Rin lube the tube before sliding it down his throbbing eurithra. The top of the restraint snapped closed over the head of his vibrant-red penis, and Haru moaned and gasped a moment before regaining his composure. In that time, Rin managed to snap off a few more photos.

"Now then, we'll attend to that writhing growth in a moment." Rin smirked. He edged Haru's legs a bit further out and back, exposing his twitching ass hole. "Now then, for your vaginal exam, Nanase."

Haru blushed, knowing that Rin liked treating him like a girl. Haruka was rather effeminate, and there was more than just his legskins hanging in his closet. "Please be gentle." he said in his best feminine voice.

Rin pulled a different tube out and squirted a little on his fingers, working the clear jelly around his digits before pushing two fingers into Haru's ass. "Now, this is just so the exam can go a little easier." He reached with his other hand into the bag and pulled out a speculum. Withdrawing his fingers from Haru's ass, he generously coated the bill of the medical tool with lube before pushing it slowly into Haru.

Haru bit his lip. This was a bit frightening, not being able to properly see what was happening down between his legs, but the stretching was pleasant. He felt Rin stop, and there were a few more clicks from the camera.

"Now, to see your lovely pussy." Rin said, slowly opening the bill.

Haru gasped. His ass was spreading open, and he could feel the air as it rushed in. His legs trembled once his body was spread wide. "Well, doctor?" he asked.

Rin shone a flashlight into the open cavern. "Beautiful." he breathed. He took the camera and snapped off several shots of Haruka's gaping hole and restrained cock. "Now then . . ." He pulled something from the bag that clacked a bit in his hands. "We need to be sure you can handle potential motherhood, Miss Nanase." With that, Rin pushed something into Haruka's ass through the speculum. More objects followed the first, and Haru realized Rin was pushing large anal beads into him. More than one set, if he had to guess at the frequency of the hard objects pushed into him. More photos were taken, and then the speculum was removed, leaving several strings hanging from Haru's twitching butt.

Haruka moaned. Some of them had been coated in the warming cream, others in Rin's home-made aphrodisiac. His whole body trembled, and his belly felt full and hard.

Rin paused a moment, gently caressing Haruka's firm abdomen. "Ready to push?" he asked.

Haru nodded, knowing Rin was going to be snapping pictures like mad once the balls began to pop out. With a trembling breath, he started to push.

The first ball out wasn't so bad, and the second was larger than the first. His ass strained a bit before the third popped free, along with another small one. He pushed again, and another two came free before his body balked. The next ball was much larger. Haruka tried, but it wouldn't budge, even as the remaining two from the smallest chain slipped free completely.

"Stop." said Rin. He looped his finger into the ring at the end of the chain. "I'm going to pull it free, and then you push again."

Haru nodded, moaning with enraptured bliss as the rather large ball stretched his sphincter and spread his hole wide. Rin stopped tugging a moment, snapping off another few shots before yanking it free.

Haru gasped a moment before resuming his task of pushing the other balls out. The second smallest set came free, and two more of the third size came out before another huge one came to his entrance. Taking a deep breath, he pushed on it, and his body started to let it pass. There was a loud pop as it came out, and a plop as the last one from the third set fell from his gaping hole. There was still a third big one in there, and with a tug from Rin, it pushed into his gaping hole quickly.

Haruka gave a light push, and the ball lodged at the wiest spot before ceasing to move. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Miss Nanase?"

"Am I able to get pregnant?" he asked.

Rin grinned. "Yes, my beautiful patient. The tests show you're ovulating."

"Then . . . once this is out of my vagina, can you . . . impregnate me?"

Rin grinned, getting up just enough for Haru to see the throbbing red organ waiting to impale him. "With pleasure, my dear."

Haru gave one last push, and the ball slipped free just before Rin jabbed into him. He wrapped his legs tightly around the 'doctor', pulling him close. He hummed softly, hands tangling in the back of Rin's hair as the other started thrusting hard, licking his chest. "Oh!"

Rin smirked and nipped at the overly-sensitive nub again. "You came twice while pushing the balls out, my dear." he said. "Now I'm going to cum all inside you."

"Oh, please." Haru gasped. He kept clinging to Rin as the other fucked him to within an inch of his sanity before pouring a week's worth of stored-up semen into his waiting body.

Rin smiled as Haru's grip loosened, and he gently pulled out of his lover's abused ass. Carefully, he unstrapped the cock restraint and pulled it off, removing the catheter tube as well. This was greeted by a few squirts of cum from a very spent cock, seeing as how there were several doses of seminal fluids in the tube and the bag at the end.

Done with the clean-up, Rin picked Haru up and sat on the couch with him, pulling the throw-blanket over them and flicking on the TV.

"Thank you, doctor." Haru whispered softly before kissing Rin.

Rin smirked. "Thank you." he replied.

 **A.N. – Gods, that was kinky. Haru and Rin role-play!**


End file.
